Your Vampire
by Petit Pelle
Summary: Ele a rosa, ela o espinho. Ele a lua, ela a estrela. Ele o aroma, ela o perfume. Ele o perfeito, ela o pecado. Ele a verdade, ela a mentira. Ele o amor, ela o ódio. Ele a vida, ela a morte. Ela precisava tornarse eterna, e ele a tornaria para sempre.


_**Fic de niver pra Tamiris \o...**_

_**Tmizinha, fez dia 31, mas eu só pude deixar essa fic boa agora...**_

_**DESCULPA ÇÇ**_

_**Com bloqueio em algumas fic's... )...**_

_**Beijão!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Tudo era assombroso afinal..._

_Os corpos melodramáticos... Eu não deveria estar aqui, não, nunca._

_Mas o que posso fazer?_

_São seis horas, de uma manha de inverno... Esta frio, mas não me preocupo, afinal, até o próprio frio tem medo de ir embora no fim da tarde, pra voltar na manha seguinte..._

_E então, ele se pergunta "E se eu não voltar..?" ... E assim, ele simplesmente não vai embora..._

_E então você diz..._

- Eu te amo tanto, que você pode me matar agora...

_E então eu o vejo esticar a pele macia do pescoço, ele queria que eu o sugasse até seu ultimo pingo de sangue sedento..._

_Ele desejava morrer por meus dentes..._

_E a quentura no jogo de sedução subia-me a cada segundo pelas pernas, fazendo com que elas tremessem..._

_O sangue saboroso ia-me fazer delirar, eu sabia; um pecado, e sabia; uma sobremesa, que eu queria, e tinha curiosidade em provar..._

_Se eu fosse apenas a vampira dele, tudo seria mais fácil. E eu nunca precisaria estar pronta para me esconder do sol..._

_Os medos deles se escondem pelas escamas de seus suores desagradáveis, mas capazes de fazer uma mulher como eu querer, e desejá-los tanto quanto qualquer outra._

_O mesmo que eles vêem em nossos odores matinais, ou mesmo o que eles vêem em nossos perfumes naturais..._

_Meu perfume natural..._

- Amaste tanto a ponto de sacrificar-se por mim, tolo?

- Sim. – _Ele não se importava com ofensas, olhava em meus olhos, sem receio, ou medo da morte... Não sei por que temem a morte... Ela é uma boa companheira afinal..._

_Aquele perfume, que eu adorava... Estava presente... Aquela vida devastada de alegria que vivia dentro de mim, não a nada mais belo que isso... Eu sabia..._

_Havia ali, uma pequena faísca... Essa mesma faísca alimentava os gostos, gestos e prazeres, meus e alheios..._

_Não que eu já não estivesse acostumada com minha solidão amiga, muito pelo contrario, a muito já havia me acostumado, tanto que agora, ela já fazia parte de mim. Não como parte e sim como todo._

- És tão fiel a mim, tanto que me enoja... Por que não se importa com ofensas, ou ao menos com meus desprazeres por você?

_Era mentira! Eu sabia que era..._

- Por que eu sei que és uma farsa maltratada pelo tempo, por que sei que me amas, e que nunca deixou de amar-me, por que sei que seus dentes me almejam, almejam meu suor, almejam meu prazer, almejam meus olhares. Eu sei que seu coração só batera até o meu parar completamente...

_Enganava-se... Ele não me conhecia... Ele nem ao menos me amava, não é? Meu rancor maior fazia com que tudo o que eu sentia, sentia por ele, meu ódio, meu próprio sangue, apenas caísse, por que ele provocava, e o orgulho maior que o próprio ego, fazia de nós dois, pecadores!_

_Ele não queria transparecer a dor, nem o sofrimento... Mas eu o via em seus olhos... Eu via cada milímetro e lagrima que pingava dentro de suas pupilas e as fazia ficar cada vez mais pesadas, cansadas e tristes, e o que me satisfazia, era o meu ódio, que insistia em dizer que aquilo, não uma derrota, e sim, vitória._

- Oh querida... És tão parva... Não vês que o que faço, é apenas para satisfazer teus desejos?

- Erras quando menos espero, e isso só me trás mais tristeza!

- Perdoe-me...

- Não peças perdão a cada errar, cada vez mais duvido de suas desculpas.

- Não duvides, elas são sinceras.

- Elas são repetitivas, por que sabes que eu o perdoarei sempre.

- Assume que não consegue me odiar?

- Assumo que não consigo confiar em ti.

- Não te confias em mim... Por quê?

- Por que o amo de mais...

- Um jeito estranho de demonstrar teu amor...

- Um jeito novo de se dizer que o amo. Já que nunca o havia entendido.

- Sempre entendi, sempre retribui, és cega, só pensava em tuas ironias.

- Nunca pensei em minhas ironias.

- Tu és o pecado, é-te a ironia!

**E então ela me mordeu, em um sentido estranho de prazer amargo e doentio, de maneira que eu conseguisse sentir seu cheiro próximo, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo, já que seu olhar, que estava longe, destruía minhas entranhas, ao mesmo tempo em que alimentava esperanças ilusórias, de algum tipo de vida alheia, de ida alheia, de volta alheia. **

**De uma simples alheia.**

**Que era ela.**

**Minha querida Stephani...**

**Não, eu nunca havia almejado outro destino, que não fosse me tornar parte dela. Mas sabia, sabia que nunca poderia fazê-lo, sabia que nunca poderia sê-lo.**

**Um jogo, de prazer, de sedução. Um carrossel..., e ele nunca pararia; deixaria-nos embestados, nos faria desmaiar, e quando acordássemos, o parque estaria vazio, frio, escuro, e ventoso. Então, ela apareceria na visão de uma salvadora, mas na verdade, ela vinha para nos destruir. Um espelho, que quebraria quando descobrisse que não tinha reflexo, que vivia apenas para refletir outro, mas nunca o seu próprio.**

- Pare com jogos tolos... Não tenta-te confundir-me com tuas brincadeiras da ciranda maldita.

**De repente, aquela musica me veio à cabeça, **_**ciranda cirandinha vamos todos cirandar...**_

- Se eu a beijasse agora, serias minha vampira, apenas minha, de mais nenhum outro canino que não fosse o meu. Digas que não me almeja e eu partirei.

- Não me tente maldito, não tente o demônio, nem brinque com Deus. Ambos se virarão contra tu. Nem sempre quem ama perdoa! – **Estapeou-me a face uma vez, e eu a puxei na segunda, em que tentara acertar-me... Mas por que? Por que aquela agressividade? Ela desviava-se de minhas perguntas como uma fuinha arisca. Comparava-a com um animal, porem, sabia, ela era a sereia proibida, de todos os mares. Ela era o cristal raro, o olhar mais procurado, o beijo mais desejado, o corpo mais campeado, a mente mais almejada. Ela era o pecado.**

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra... Por que me importaria em apenas deixar-me matar? Não conheço Deus, nem o Diabo, e não tenho curiosidade em conhecê-los, nem sinto atração por suas ofertas... Quero-te, e isso é tudo.

- Quer-me, que coisa tola. És tão belo, porém tão parvo de suas idéias malditas á meu respeito... Imaginas que o que quero mais intensamente, e querer-te? Quero matá-lo!

- Mata-me, e acabaras morrendo também.

- Somos loucos, doentes, sabes disso, sabes!

- Fala como se eu não soubesse, todos que estão ao nosso redor se tornam mais loucos...

- A um pouco de loucura em cada um, ela é um vicio... Apenas alimentam-na, e ela se torna maior que ti.

_Esquecemos-nos a muito, o que era respirar, e passamos apenas a inalar um perfume, que nos guiaria durante o tempo, o tempo que fosse preciso para nos tornarmos eternos, mesmo quando mortos. Apenas nos tornarmos __para sempre._

_Era tão belo, porem tão fatal, que chegava a ferir, os olhos, de quem observasse teu interior e explorasse teus segredos. Talvez fosse cega, ou talvez apenas tivesse me acostumado com tal acido que destruía meu olhar, meus olhos, meu encarar._

_Mesmo que meu vicio não fosse tua boca, e minha obsessão meu amor por ele, seu perfume, era o único que poderia me tornar completa. De maneira que apenas as rosas se tornam acompanhadas dos espinhos. E quando cometemos erros, e derramamos lagrimas, teu perfume, era o único que poderia secá-las, sem deixar marcas que poderiam ser notadas._

_A vida havia me jogado para baixo, enquanto o amor, apenas quebrava lentamente meu pescoço, e ria a me ver agonizar tentando respirar._

_Meu coração, hora gritante, se torna tão silencioso, que mal posso escutá-lo bater... E minha voz, antes tão baixa e rouca, hoje grita e brande, por que eles me machucam. Por que eu os machuco. Por que eu me importo?_

_Eu gostaria de um dia, começar tudo do começo... Porem não ouso desejar tão alto._

- Tu achas que é minha salvação, destruição, ou apenas as pedras de meu caminho?

**Eu poderia falar á ela, tudo o que eu não faria. Eu poderia chorar 1000 gotas salgadas, em um só dia. Mas eu ainda estaria ali. Afogando-me em minha própria poça de sangue, engolindo a verdade, cuspindo junto aos dentes pedaços de sonhos. Girar em minhas pupilas esbranquiçadas filmes de minhas ilusões, onde eu apenas poderia estar dormindo. Queimar minhas mascaras, e sorrir com sarcasmo. Eu poderia ter crises de ciúmes, quando a via em outros dentes, gemendo, e clamando pelo nome de outro. Mas mesmo assim, sorrindo.**

**Eu poderia tantas coisas.**

**Quando se vive, quando se morre.**

**Vampiros apenas não dormem, eles vivem suas vidas medíocres, até a lua reaparecer, a cada dia, seja qual for a face que ela transparecer, seja qual for a mascara que ela nos trás para que possamos sorrir á ela.**

**Ela vem, e nós esperamos, pacientemente por ela..., outro dia.**

_**- Eu o amo...**_

_Guarde bem esse segredo, assim como meus olhos guardam as lagrimas, e teu peito, esconde os furos e machucados. Como os pingos de chuva de escondem em minha face, como a tempestade se esconde em uma nuvem. Guarde este segredo. Como teus pulmões guardam meu perfume, aquele que precisa exalar. Até que eu feche meus olhos, preciso que guarde bem este segredo. Como num passado, eu estarei ainda ai. Cravada, muito mais fundo do que em teu coração. Eu estarei guardada. Com teu perfume, eu serei eternizada. Guarde meu segredo, assim como o sangue se guarda em minhas veias, nenhuma ferida por ser assim tão profunda, como este amor que cada vez mais me afunda. Num mar, mar de magoas e desesperos, de gritos e apelos, de meros desejos... Guarde bem este segredo... Ele é o teu maior anseio..._

- Teu sussurro fere, mas mata-me quando dizes que ama-me...

- Amo-o...

- Tentas e tentas criar teus finais... Mas por que, por que queres apenas acabar com meu sentimento já que ele é vivo, e quase tocável?

- Por que não podes senti-lo...

- Amar-te é um erro?

- Amar-me resulta em morte.

- Já disse que morrerias por ti.

- Mas não quero que vivas por esse propósito...

- Tu és meu tesouro... ao abraçar-te, é como segurar uma estrela, presa no céu... Nasceria novamente, apenas para nascer novamente ao teu lado, e morreria apenas se morresse por ti. Pela primeira vez eu sei o que fazer, eu mantenho-me apenas para ser um para você... Quando teus beijos me invadem, teus lábios são o único alimento cujo eu preciso... E quando me abraças me sinto seguro... A ponta de teus dedos... – _O senti tocar-me os dedos, devagar, como uma pluma, pousando em sua própria face, e roçando sua ponta em teus lábios, abrindo pequenos espaços entre os dedos... Minha surpresa era tão grande, que havia parado de respirar por alguns instantes vagos. – _Abrem espaços que me fazem completo... Eu preciso-te... Eu amo você...

**Nós paramos de caminhar, apenas para olharmos a nossa volta. Quebrando linhas que deveriam ser retas. Quando nós fugimos para fora do alcance de qualquer olhar intruso, ou língua maltratada. Quando nós experimentamos frutas proibidas. Quando tudo se tornou tão surreal, e nunca, nunca poderia ser real. Havia um gosto tão doce em nossas bocas, que nos hipnotizava, e fazia de nós, bonecos de gesso.**

**E então, num gesto novo, de prazer desconhecido, beijou-me, em uma dança mágica e sombria de amor, ódio e sedução. Onde eu poderia jurar, jurar que seria teu ultimo beijo, seu ultimo apelo. Não confiávamos em ninguém, alem de nós mesmos. Não amávamos ninguém, e nem a nós mesmos, apenas um ao outro, seriamos completos, eternizados. Assim como a rosa, a pedra, a estrela, o beijo e o desejo. Assim como a lua, seriamos ****para sempre**

**Amá-la, para fazê-la sentir-se viva. Tentar, é apenas um passo para teu coração. Voar, todas as coisas que nunca seriamos. Luz, tudo que nunca poderíamos tocar. Minha pequena criança da lua, em tuas noites de loucura, tornaria meus sonhos realidades. Voar, sobre o fio da morte, era o que ela fazia, e me satisfazia, com teus sorrisos de ferro. E eu mostraria um jeito de se imortalizar, entre a o céu e a Lua, tua barreira feria estrelas...**

**Eu lutei, e cai, eu lutei, eu nunca venci, eu apenas ia. Fechando os olhos para o passado, esquecendo-me do futuro, aquele em que eu sorriria ao sol. Onde eu brigaria com a Lua, onde eu seria o amante de uma rosa. **

**Eventualmente, minha criança lunar, tornou-se tão preciosa quanto a luz, quanto a lua, quanto qualquer estrela que eu pudesse adorar.**

**Um soar do piano em meu ouvido, e aquilo me fazia levitar. E teus lábios secando meu sangue em minha boca, e tua língua brincando com tal ciranda maldita entre a minha.**

**Agora tua voz canta em meu ouvido, estávamos cansados. Cansados de tentar inalar o perfume perfeito que nos faria eternos. Alguns milhões de milhas seriam o bastante para que eu pudesse correr, o bastante para eu me cansar de sofrer. Com teu perfume, me tornaria eterno, agora e ****para sempre.**

- ... Permaneceremos agora..

_Venha até mim, coração amado, conceda-me um desejo. Eu murmurava em teu ouvido coisas que ele se perguntava e duvidava. Você chorou as lagrimas que me fariam esquecer dos sonhos. Sobre a chuva eu saltei de um penhasco, e conheci a cor de seu fundo. E eu sorri, sorri para o desconhecido que me inebriava. O paraíso não era o nosso lugar, e o destino tolo não saberia para onde nós iríamos. Eu cometi erros meu coração amado. _

- Permaneceremos eternos...

_**O sol nasceu sobre suas cabeças, eles não sumiram, e nem tornaram-se cinzas, apenas continuaram o observando, não como amantes da noite, não agora, como desconhecidos, nem como rosas sem espinhos, ou lua sem estrelas, aquelas solitárias, que apenas faziam companhia á lua, e deixavam teu manto só. Não como amores inacabados, ou olhares tristes, desviados... Eles eram eternos. Eram eternos para eles.**_

Para ela... Tudo se Tornou naquele momento **Morto.**

Para ele... Tudo se tornou naquele momento **Stephani.**

Fundiram-se de uma maneira estranha, entre sangue e suor, eles permaneceriam. Entre sorrisos e lagrimas eles viveriam. Entre beijos e sôfregos, eles se tornariam _para sempre._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_**Aniversário de 16 aninhos. Minha amiga, minha irmã. Para sempre \o**_

_**Te amo Tamiris!**_

_**(PS – DEIXEM REVIEWS Òó)**_


End file.
